A system for tracking a gaze predicts a gaze direction by analyzing a movement of eyes. Generally, the system for tracking a gaze analyzes an eye image of a user photographed by a camera to calculate a gaze.
The system for tracking a gaze tracks a gaze using position information of glint from which lighting is reflected based on an image obtained by photographing lighting once reflected on a cornea by the camera. In this case, when a user wears glasses, a phenomenon that lens reflection light due to lighting formed on a glasses lens hides a user's pupil or hides reflected light formed on the pupil occurs. As such, when the lighting reflection light formed on the glasses lens hides the user's pupil or hides the reflected light formed on the pupil, errors occur at the time of calculating a gaze position.
As described above, the typical method for tracking a gaze is difficult to accurately detect a gaze direction of a glasses wearer as compared with those who are not wearing glasses. Therefore, the related art detects all the feature points (eye, nose, mouth, and the like) of a face to calculate a face direction. However, since a human face is not perfectly plane but stereoscopic, errors occur at the time of calculating a face direction based on the face feature points.